340
Barnabas decides that Dr. Woodard must die and convinces Julia to help him. Synopsis Teaser : This is to be a night of violence and sudden death, for one who stalks the night to destroy has become the hunted. Someone has come perilously close to learning his dangerous secret, and he is beginning to realize that he must kill once again in order to protect himself. It is night at Collinwood; Barnabas Collins and Dr. Julia Hoffman go to the latter's room in order to retrieve the notebook pertaining to Julia's experiments before Dr. Dave Woodard finds where it is hidden. However, Barnabas and Julia discover they are too late. Woodard has already found the strong box, and the notebook is missing. Barnabas determines to kill Woodard. Act I Julia refuses to be a part of Barnabas' murder plot. But the vampire insists she will help him. Barnabas plans to use Julia's knowledge of medicine to devise a way of eliminating Woodard so that it will appear to be an accident. Again, Julia refuses. Barnabas reminds her that she is already an accessory for protecting and treating him; she is responsible for any act of violence he must commit. He cruelly tells her how he will torture Woodard before killing him. Julia begs Barnabas not to; unable to bear the thought of such a death befalling her friend, she tells Barnabas there is a way Woodard can die painlessly: a drug which will make it seem he died of a heart attack. With great reluctance, Julia returns with Barnabas to the Old House where she will prepare an injection from the supplies in her laboratory there. Meanwhile, Woodard arrives at his office. Locking the door and closing the window, he sits down to read the contents of the stolen notebook. Act II As Woodard pores over page after page of Julia's notebook, there is a sudden interruption at the door. It is Sam Evans. He has come to check on Woodard, who has forgotten his appointment with Maggie Evans. Maggie needs her prescription for sleeping pills renewed, and Woodard, anxious to get back to his reading, reluctantly gives Sam entry into the office. Sam notes how upset Woodard appears, but the doctor will not tell him why. Woodard rushes Sam back out of the office, then returns his attention to the notebook. At the Old House, Julia fills a hypodermic needle with a blue liquid. She assured Barnabas that, once injected, Woodard will die instantaneously. Unwilling to be a part of Barnabas' plan, she moves to give him the hypodermic... only to learn Barnabas wants her to administer the injection. Act III Julia refuses to take a human life, even if, as Barnabas describes, it is a "mercy killing." If she will not cooperate, then Barnabas will silence Woodard in any way necessary. Julia, emotionally torn, proposes talking to Woodard and convincing him to aid her in the experiment. She believes he will cooperate to further medical science and to save his own life. Although Barnabas finds the notion hopeless, he does agree. But he forces Julia to take the drug-filled syringe along with her. Back at his office, Woodard has finished reading the notebook. Clearly stunned by what he has learned, he telephones Sheriff George Patterson. He leaves an urgent message for the absent Sheriff to meet with him. As he prepares to leave, Woodard is surprised by Julia's arrival. He produces the notebook and reveals how he learned of its existence. Woodard confronts Julia about her experiments and reveals his knowledge of Barnabas' vampirism. Act IV Woodard is appalled at Julia's actions, which she defends in her pursuit of medical breakthroughs. She learns of his plans to go to the police and tells him he must cooperate with the experiment otherwise Barnabas will destroy him. Woodard, however, is willing to risk his own life in order to stop Barnabas. He makes a move for the telephone, but a bat appears outside the window. Woodard watches in amazement as the bat vanishes... and Barnabas materializes within the office. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Julia) At last you're proving to be of use to me. ---- : Julia (to Barnabas): I can't be an accessory to a murder. : Barnabas(replying to Julia): You're already an accessory! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Ford as Sam Evans * Peter Turgeon as Dave Woodard Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: It was tonight when Dr. Woodard overhead Julia and Barnabas talking about the notebook. Bloopers and continuity errors * One of the cameras momentarily zooms out of frame but quickly corrects itself. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen on the wall of Julia's room as well as in Dr. Woodard's office. * When trying to persuade Barnabas to spare Woodard, saying that as a doctor he would know what a breakthrough a cure for Barnabas' vampirism would mean, she stumbles over her words, almost saying "medical silence" but quickly correcting herself to say "science" instead. A Freudian slip, perhaps? * When Barnabas appears in Dr. Woodard's office, Jonathan Frid's head appears misshapen, like the outside edges have been cut off or hidden behind something. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 340 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 340 - Dave Woodard Must Die0340